World's End
by Vani Jane
Summary: ONESHOT Alfred tells Arthur about the end of the world. Arthur laughs it off and Alfred isn't happy that Arthur isn't taking it seriously - so, he cries.


**Author's Note: **While eating dinner about two hours ago, the news was on TV and there's floods happening all over the world. And my Social Issues teacher is all about climate change this week, so pretty much my week has been about the end of the world and the birth of life (Dev. Psych is on Pregnancy and my friend found out she was pregnant). Ironic week, yes. But anyway, I converted all that to USUK and this is what I got! **So, read and I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review, please! No flames but criticism is welcomed!**

**Pairing(s): **AmericaxEngland / AlfredxArthur

**Genre(s): **Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort (?)

**Warning(s): **Shounen-Ai, Human Names

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Hetalia Axis Powers rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. 2012 and the Discovery Channel don't belong to me either, they belong to their rightful owners.

"**World's End"**

"Ohmygod, dude!" Alfred exclaimed, slamming the door to Arthur's office open.

Arthur sighed, too used with Alfred's loud entrances and too preoccupied with the papers on his desk to even look up at the blonde American. "What is it, Alfred?"

"Dude, dude, did you hear?" Alfred's loud voice got louder and filled with more energy as he walked briskly towards Arthur's desk.

"Hear, what?" Arthur replied with a robotic tone with all his attention on the papers. He really didn't have any time to deal with whatever childish idea Alfred had today.

When Arthur didn't get a response from the energetic nation moments later, he let out a heavy sigh and placed down his papers on the desk then looked up and saw that Alfred had folded his arms on his chest while his cheeks were puffed as he pouted.

If anyone who saw that and said it wasn't cute then they had to be blind.

And Arthur wasn't a blind man. He found it cute as hell and whatever reports he'd been reading earlier had to wait, for about five minutes, while he attended to Alfred.

"Yes, Alfred, what is it that I should have heard?" Arthur said, sounding uninterested which he kind of was but it was _Alfred_. Carefree and energetic Alfred in Arthur's personal dictionary, that meant a good stress reliever or cause of stress. The Englishman just hoped the American was being a stress reliever today.

"The world's ending!" Alfred exclaimed a few seconds after. His face was serious, his voice was serious, he was serious.

Arthur blinked. He blinked again. He laughed.

"It's not funny!" Alfred exclaimed, frowning at the older nation. He waved his arms on the side in panic, "Have you seen 2012? The Nostradamus special at Discovery Channel? _It's. The. End. Of. The. World!_"

Arthur couldn't help but laugh harder with the way Alfred had said his last line with all the seriousness.

"Arthur!" Alfred exclaimed with a whining tone, "That means we're gonna die, too!"

_Oh, God. This is such rubbish that it's funny!_

Arthur wanted to stop, he was certain he was hurting Alfred's feelings but it was hard for someone like him, who had lived a long, old life because such things were just funny.

"Arthur! You're not taking this seriously!" Alfred cried, finally making Arthur's entire system stop and look up at the American.

_He's crying? Hell. Great job, Arthur, you sod!_

"You're not taking this seriously!" Alfred repeated and he didn't even try to hide or stop his crying.

"Egads, man." Arthur gasped, standing up in surprise and quickly went around the table to Alfred. He cupped Alfred's face and wiped away the tears with his thumbs, not bothering to take off Texas since Arthur wasn't sure if taking Texas off would make matters worse and he couldn't have that!

"I didn't mean for you to cry." Arthur continued, when Alfred just piped down. _Great. He's doing that thing he always does when he cries! You're a bloody genius, Arthur!_

"Alfred, _please _stop crying." Arthur pleaded with a sad tone. "I apologize. I'm really sorry – so, _please _stop crying."

"T-The world is ending!" Alfred blurted out, his voice hitched a little higher from his crying and his breathing was shallow and fast.

"No, Alfred, it's not." Arthur said soothingly, "That's what they _always _say every few years or so, but it's not. I've been through this a lot over the centuries and as you can see the world didn't end."

"What if it's true this time?" Alfred replied stubbornly. "What if the world would end on 2012? I haven't even done half of what's in my hero to-do list!"

_He has a bloody list?_

"I've only gotten you back!" Alfred blurted out as more fat tears rolled out of his blue eyes, "And now, the world's coming to an end? What the fuck is that? Is there a some kind of fucked up conspiracy against me having you? _Dammit!_"

Arthur stared at Alfred. He was in shock. _Is that the reason for all this?_

Now, he felt _really _guilty for laughing at the younger nation's face. _Note: Remind Alfred to kick my arse for this insensitivity._

"Al—"

Arthur was suddenly wrapped in Alfred's arms, it was a fast movement that Texas had fallen off of the American but neither of the two nations minded Texas at the moment.

"I don't want to lose you, Arthur! I promised to protect you but how can I if the world's gonna end?"

Hearing Alfred crying on his shoulder made tears appear on Arthur's eyes. No, he didn't want to lose the other nation either. He lost Alfred once but if he'd lose him again after all that they went through, Arthur knew he'd lose himself, too.

"I-I don't want to lose you, either." Arthur said, trying to balance his voice, as he returned the American's embrace. _He's shaking. Dammit, Arthur._

Alfred wasn't speaking any more and Arthur knew it was because he was crying too much, it happened many times when Alfred had been a child under his care. But even without speaking, he felt what Alfred wanted to say and unconsciously, they both tightened their hold on each other. Too afraid to lose one.

"I... I'll do everything I can." Alfred finally spoke, his voice was determined. "I'll do everything I can to prevent the end of the world. I'll have more memories _with_ you. I promise that."

"Dammit." Arthur cursed, his voice cracked. "Then do whatever you want! And that's a promise! Don't ever break it!"

"_I don't want it to end._" Arthur whispered.

"I swear, I won't." Alfred vowed and kissed Arthur on the forehead, "I swear, we'll have more time."

**The End**

**Author's Note: **It was supposed to humour. So, I placed this under Romance/General instead since I'm not sure if it's humour or hurt/comfort. La. And the fic title is so Code Geass. Ha. I don't own that either. Lol.

BTW, the papers that Arthur was looking at were reports of floods from all over the world.

Australia and his killer koala were supposed to be included in the fic but I don't know what happened. Brazil was going to be mentioned, too – but I really don't know what happened. Australia and Brazil only 'cause it's all I heard from the TV before I cackled like a fangirl (_'cause every time I hear countries, I remember Hetalia_) and shoved a barbecue down my mouth to shut me up.

**Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to review!**

**P.S. **Here's a question for you, readers.

_"Which character is most likely to go bald due to stress?"_


End file.
